Power supply is an essential device for various electronic equipments or information products. As we well know, many electronic units included in the power supply generate heat when the power supply is operating. The heat generation results in the increase of internal temperature of the power supply. Generally, there is one or plural heat-dissipating fans disposed on the power supply for quickly dissipating the internal hot air out of the casing or introducing the external cooling air to the casing for cooling the power supply down. Hence, the temperature inside the casing is decreased for preventing the electronic units from being damaged and decreasing the life span due to high temperature. In addition, the heat-dissipation of the core electronic element, for example CPU, of the electronic equipment or information product can be achieved by the design of the heat-dissipating fan and the position of the heat-dissipating hole. Thus, the temperature of the whole system can be decreased.
Please refer to FIG. 1A which is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional heat-dissipating fan module of a power supply. As shown in FIG. 1A, the heat-dissipating fan module includes a casing 11 having a reticular portion 13 and a heat-dissipating fan 12. The reticular portion 13 is formed by means of punching the casing 11 to remove partial metal material of the casing 11.
As sown in FIG. 1A, the heat-dissipating fan 12 is fixed into one side of the casing 11 by screws 14 and correspondingly disposed on the reticular portion 13 of the casing 11. The heat-dissipating fan 12 further includes a frame 121, a guiding device 122 and a plurality of blades 123. The guiding device 122 is disposed between the frame 121 and the plural blades 123 for guiding the airflow and increasing the air flow rate of the heat-dissipating fan 12 to enhance the heat-dissipating effect. When the heat-dissipating fan 12 is operating, the heat accumulated in the power supply is dissipated out of the casing 11 by drawing the hot air out of the reticular portion 13 or the heat-dissipating holes (not shown in FIG. 1A) or introducing the external cooling air to cool down the power supply and dissipating the hot air via the heat-dissipating holes.
Since the reticular portion 13 of the casing 11 in the conventional heat-dissipating fan module is formed by means of punching the casing 11 to remove partial metal material of the casing 11, the removed metal material portion cannot be reused, resulting in the material consumption. In addition, the design of the frame 121 and guiding device 122 of the conventional heat-dissipating fan is complex and increase the cost.
Moreover, the operation of the heat-dissipating fan 12 causes a loud noise because of the frame 121. There is another conventional heat-dissipating fan module of the power supply shown in FIG. 1B for solving the noise problem. As shown in FIG. 1B, a heat-dissipating fan 15 without the frame and the guiding device is used to replace the heat-dissipating fan 12 of FIG. 1A. However, the heat-dissipating effect for this design cannot be enhanced.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a heat-dissipating fan module of an electronic apparatus to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.